Rightly Wrong
by fallingshort08
Summary: A short, fluffy Ron and Ginny fic. Yes, that means it involves incest. Don't like it, don't read it. Please review if you do!


Rightly Wrong

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ron inched up the checkered blanket so he was beside Ginny now, his feet still outstretched in the soft grass beneath them.

"Hmm…?" Ginny wasn't paying attention. She'd been munching on some crisps and reading a book Hermione had lent her, but the book slowly fell to the ground and her hands stopped feeding her mouth, so now she was just staring up at the cloudless blue sky. She took her gaze off the sky and transferred them to her brother's face. "Oh, nothing, I was just watching the clouds."

Ron looked up at the clear sky, "There aren't any." He informed her.

"I know, but there used to be." Ginny replied. "We should probably head back now. Mum said to be home early."

"Okay." Ron stretched and stood up, carrying the basket while Ginny folded the blanket.

Ginny sighed as they began their descent down the hillside towards their home. "I miss doing things, just me and you."

"Me too," Ron agreed. "Hey, you know that big welcoming back ball Dumbledore is having for us?"

Ginny frowned, "Oh, Ronnie dear, you have a very short attention span, but yes, I know what you're talking about."

"I heard it's supposed to be grand. A big feast, games, music, karaoke, and all kinds of good stuff," Ron listed. "Fred and George are just excited for a chance to make a mess of things."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, that is generally their first idea when it comes to big gatherings such as these. Do you think this ball will end up like the last one?"

"Merlin, I hope not. That ball was awful. I had no fun at all." Ron complained.

"The only reason you had no fun is because you don't know how to dance." Ginny teased him, her honey brown eyes sparkling with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, like you can dance either." Ron said, running a hand through his shaggy orange hair.

"I can so!" Ginny protested. "Just because you didn't see me dancing doesn't mean I don't know how. Besides, who was leading when you and I danced?" She paused for a moment. "That's right, it was me." She laughed at him again.

Ron stopped smiling and got a serious look on his face. He stopped walking. Ginny confusedly stopped too. "Gin, promise me something?"

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Promise me you won't change?" Ron looked into her eyes and then blushed crimson and looked down and his feet. "I mean, I like you the way you are, like this."

A smile spread across her lips, "Is that it? Of course I'll stay the same." She knew she shouldn't say the next part, but it was out before she could pull it back in, "I'd do anything for you."

Ron's blue eyes were surprised. "Really?"

"Well…yeah." It was Ginny's turn to look at the ground.

There was an awkward silence before Ron broke it with a, "Uh…we better go take these inside before Mum worries."

"Yes, of course." Ginny followed him inside and set down the blanket on the table, while having an inward argument with herself. She shouldn't have said that, in fact, she shouldn't even have thought it. At least he didn't catch on to what she'd really meant by it. But he could have, and that was the problem! She knew it wasn't right, she really did. It was just that she couldn't help herself. She knew nothing would become of it and she'd keep it to herself, like everything else, and then eventually forget about it.

"Ginny? I asked you a question." Ron was looking at her expectantly.

Ginny looked back blankly and replied, "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked if you wanted to come upstairs and play a game of chess with me." Ron repeated.

"Um…" Ginny wanted to go, but she didn't want something else to slip past her lips again. "I can't right now. I have something to do, but maybe later." Ron was disappointed, but Ginny rushed past him, and up to her room, locking the door behind her.

She threw herself across her bed face down. She just stayed like that for a minute and then rolled onto her side. Looking in the mirror she studied her own face. Her long bright orange hair, brown eyes, and pale freckled skin was the same as Fred, George and her brother Charlie, they looked like her Mum. Then there was Ron, Percy and Bill who had the blue eyes of her dad. Ginny was skinny and had almost nothing for boobs, and she was fourteen. What guy would ever want her?

Almost hating herself both for what she looked like and for thinking she might have feelings for her brother, she picked up her hairbrush and threw it at the mirror, smashing it to pieces. Footsteps were heard at once and Fred, George, Ron and her Mum all rushed into Ginny's room. She sat calmly on the bed, looking back at their alarmed expressions.

"Ginny dear, what happened?" Mum asked worriedly.

"I broke the mirror." Ginny said blatantly.

"What'd you go and do a thing like that for?" George asked incredulously.

"Yeah, there's glass everywhere now." Fred pointed out. "Not to mention seven years of bad luck."

"Ooh, not good, Gin." George commented.

"Not good at all." Fred finished. They both shook their heads and left the room.

Ron stood quietly in by the door while their Mum stared at Ginny, her face unreadable. She began shaking her head furiously as she summoned a broom to clean up the glass. "Unbelievable. What has gotten into you lately? What were you even thinking? Throwing a brush at your mirror? I'm beginning to worry about you, you know. I don't like this behavior at all."

"Well neither do I!" Ginny shouted and pushed past Ron to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her. He followed her down the stairs and out the back door, into the cooling summer air. The sky was darkening and it would be night soon. Ron saw Ginny stop at the top of the hill, where they were only a little while ago, and lie down on the grass.

When he reached her she was staring up at the sky like before, but she knew he was there and whispered, "What's wrong with me, Ron?"

Ron sat beside her, "Nothing's wrong with you."

Ginny blinked at him, "Yes there is."

"What?" Ron wondered.

Ginny shook her head. "You'd kill me if I told you." She winced at the thought of what he might do if she told him.

He put a hand under her chin and lifted her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. "Tell me, I won't say a word."

"It's wrong though, Ron. Oh so very wrong. In fact, there is absolutely nothing right about it." Ginny rushed. "It shouldn't even be a thought in my mind, that's how bad I'm talking."

Ron didn't speak, he just looked at her, waiting for her to tell, all of his attention focusing only on her words and her face and her eyes. That was Ron, when you were with him he was all yours.

A tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek. She whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gin." Ron answered.

Ginny cringed at his words. "No…I _love _you, Ron. I **_–love-_** you." It pained her to say it, but there it was. It was out. There was no taking it back now.

She cautiously looked up at her brother. He was looking at her same as before. There were no disgusted words or ashamed faces. He was still all hers. She kissed his lips. Just for a second, and then she pulled away, but she treasured that second, because it would be the only time anything like this would happen, and she knew they would forget about it later, tucking it safely into the backs of their minds. It was their own little secret.

And as wrong as it was supposed to be, they both knew how right it felt, and that was all that mattered.

He was hers, and she was his, if only for that brief moment.


End file.
